


Don’t worry, princess.

by RYAN_DOES_AO3



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, OH MY GOD ITS LESBIANS, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYAN_DOES_AO3/pseuds/RYAN_DOES_AO3
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Don’t worry, princess.

stan sat at her desk, watching bill during the lecture and could barely grasp what she was seeing. she could see the straight dark hair of bill denbrough, wendy denbrough was her real name but bill was just something she went by. stan had seen her around campus and in her child phycology class but they've only spoken once. bill wore these tight skinny jeans that hugged the dip of her hips and flannels that had cute little pockets. 

one day after class stan stood up from her seat, walking swiftly down the steps of the seats and catching up with bill. "hi, i just really wanted to say that i like your hair. it's very shiny and pretty, but not like greasy or anything." stan stood in front of bill with big hopeful eyes. 

"oh thanks! my roommate actually let me use some of her shampoo since i ran out, maybe i'll actually buy some." bill had a soft smile that made stan's heart stop and stan wishes she could make bill smile like that everyday, "well, i'll see you tomorrow-"

"do you wanna come back to my dorm and study?" 

bill's eyebrows were furrowed as she gave a frown, "my friend and i are actually going to see a movie but maybe another time?"

"nevermind, it's fine. i just- yeah, i'll just ask my friend." 

"bye dan!" bill called out. she started walking in the direction of a taller girl, dark smooth skin and brown curls. mike, that's what stan thinks the tall girls name is. 

"it's stan, actually but thanks." as soon as bill was out of range stan stomped her little feet and growled, "stupid. how could you not know she had a girlfriend?"

★

"you know everything about getting rejected by girls, help me richie." stan groaned as she laid back on her bed, looking across the room at her best friend. "how am i gonna compete with mike hanlon?"

"you don't, duh." richie chuckled and walked towards their mini fridge, grabbing a beer. "she's got an amazing personality and a banging body, i met her once at a party and she didn't even realize i was flirting with her." 

"but i liked bill first!" stan grumbled. "okay, i know that's not true but what the fuck am i gonna do?" 

"you gotta play the same game as bill, find a girlfriend and show her what she's missing. i know bill, she's a player and doesn't stay with one person for long so if she sees how much she can't have you, that'll make her want you." 

"that might be the smartest thing you've ever said."

"rude?" richie looks startled and noticed stan's thinking face, "what're you thinking about, nerd?"

"will you be my fake girlfriend?" 

"no, absolutely not." richie chuckled and stood up from her bed, grabbing her backpack off the floor. "you and i aren't compatible at all and i've got too many hoes to worry about just one."

"please rich, i'm desperate to get bill to just look at me with those big beautiful eyes." 

"fine but i'll show you the ropes, you've gotta follow my lead, okay?" richie raised and eyebrow as she looks over at stan.

she nods in agreement to richie's conditions, "yeah, got it." 

★

when stan got out of class with bill, richie was waiting outside for her. "richie, what're you doing here?" stan asked as her and bill were walking out of class together. "i thought we were gonna meet back at home?"

"i just missed you so much baby, haven't seen you all day." richie noticed the slight reddening of stan's cheeks and grabbed her hand, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. "bill? i didn't know you had this class too, how's mike?"

"oh! she's great, we're actually meeting up later at my dorm." richie wrapped her hand around stan's waist, "i didn't know you guys were a thing?"

"yeah. she's my girlfriend." stan's voice sounded disgusted as she looked up at richie. 

"well, i'll see you at my party later, okay?" bill asked, shooting finger guns stan's way. "cant wait to see you." 

"did you see that?" stan asked happily, her smile wide. 

"yeah, you're a home wrecker but at least you'll get the coochie?"

★

stan tucked her sweater into her skirt and fixed her lace socks as she stepped out of her car and pulled up at bill's fraternity house. she held richie's hand and began walking inside, seeing tons of people dancing, drinking and having a fun time. 

stan let go of richie's hand and noticed bill standing at a table with some girl and holding a red solo cup which   
most likely had alcohol in it. she made her way over to bill as the other girl walked away, "bill! this party is rad." 

"thank you, it's my third year hosting, i'm glad you came." bill runs her hand over stan's arm, moving it down to her forearm and holding. "you should have a drink!" bill grabbed a can beer and handed it to stan. she doesn't really drink beer but she cracked it open and took a sip, the taste strong on her tongue as she threw it back. "woah, calm down blonde."

"we're here for a good time not a long time." stan joked and looked around, seeing richie dancing with some boy. "do you wanna dance or are you gonna dance with mike?"

"why would i dance with mike, she's dancing with her girlfriend." bill chuckled and looked at stan confused. 

"oh- i thought you guys were dating?"

"what? no! mike and i are just good friends, she's dating ben?" bill points over to mike giggling while dancing with a shorter girl, she was thicker in all the right places and perfect. "she's madly in love with ben and very much not me, i'm single but i like it that way."

"i could change that." stan said softly, taking another sip of her drink as bill watched her with those pretty green eyes. 

"you really think so?" bill chuckles and slides her hands down to stan's waist instead of on her arms, "aren't you in a relationship?"

"she's okay with us seeing other people." stan said. almost gagging at the thought of her and richie actually being together, gross curly hair would probably be clogging her shower drain right now. 

loud music played throughout the house and stan heard a familiar song playing, she giggled and grabbed bill's hand that was on her waist. "you make me feel like i'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, i can't sleep." stan hummed along to the lyrics methodically in bill's ear, biting the cartilage and kissing the back of it. "let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back." 

"i'll get your heart racing in your skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight." bill leads her hands down and runs them up the bottom of stan's skirt, cupping her ass and giving it a soft squeeze. stan let out a soft breath in bill's ear, whining for more and bill grabbed her hand to lead her upstairs. stan shot one last look at richie, giving her a thumbs up and richie smirked. 

bill pulled stan into her bedroom, closing the door behind them and shoving stan up against it. "just tell me what you want and i'll give it to you, anything you want baby." bill kissed stan softly, rubbing her tongue over stan's lips. 

"just want you to touch me, please." stan whined out as bill began kissing down her neck instead of at her lips, she pulled at stan's sweater and removed it off her body. bill revealed the pale skin of stan's chest, taking in the sight and moving her hands to slide under stan's bra. "take it off. i want you to see me, all of me." 

"fuck, baby." she groaned, unclasping stan's bra and seeing her perky breasts pop out. the hard nipples were pink and bill attached her lips immediately to the right one, teasing the left one of her fingers.

"sh-shit, please fuck." stan moaned out softly, throwing her head back against the door and trying to grab at anything to stabilize herself. bill moved her mouth down her chest and to her stomach, sucking marks onto the soft skin for stan to see. "more bill, i need you."

"i've got you baby, want me to touch your pretty pussy?" 

"i- i want it. please touch me, make me cum."stan felt bill slip her hands up her skirt, running two fingers over her lace panties and feeling the wetness from her hole. "you make me so wet, f-fuck."

"i feel it baby, i feel your soaking cunt on my fingers." bill curled her fingers and stan tried grinding down against the press of bill's fingers. "you want me to fuck you, huh?"

"y-yes. i need to feel you."

bill picked stan up, throwing her on to the bed and straddling her. "i need to ask you something." bill pressed her face into stan's neck, stan nodded and looked up at bill. "is it okay if i use my strap on you?"

stan blushed lightly and nodded, soft gasps falling from her lips as she agreed. "yes. let me, let me ride you." bill  
smirked and rolled off the bed, pulling her flannel off and showing off the lace bra. she pulled off her black ripped jeans and she had on plaid boxers, bill bent down and opened her dresser. she grabbed the harness that her dildo was attached to and put it on, sliding her body back on to the bed and laying down. stan rolled on top of bill, straddling the girls hips. 

"take those pretty panties off for me baby but keep the skirt." bill said, sliding her hands to stan's waist and kissing her. stan nodded and began sliding the black laced underwear off, bill seeing how wet they were and stan blushed. "so wet for me, huh? you just can't wait to get fucked, such a slut for it." 

bill kissed at stan's neck and pressed her cunt to her thigh, grinding stan down on her leg and feeling the soaking pussy. "b-bill, i don't think i'll be able to go any longer if we keep doing this. 

"already? god, you must be so fucking needy." bill lifted stan's hips and began pulling her down on to her cock, the head sliding in easy with stan's slick opening. bill brought her hand down and began teasing where the dildo pressed into stan, shoving a finger in with it. "you're so tight baby, fuck, keep going down on my cock." bill rolled her hips up, shoving her cock deeper into stan. 

"f-fuck, p-please." stan suck all the way down, cunt spasming around the dildo as she looked down at bill. she kissed bill, the feeling of bill's tongue in her mouth was overwhelming and stan needed more of it. "can't wait to get your mouth other places, god, i love your tongue." 

"yeah? you want my tongue on your pussy, tasting your soaking cunt?" bill bucked her hips up, looking at stan's skirt and touching the fabric. she slid her hands to stan's ass, squeezing and landing a slap across the bottom. stan whined into bill's neck, her cunt throbbing and ass tingling at the feeling. "you like that baby?"

"y-yes, i like it when it hurts." stan whined when bill pulled her off the dildo, "w-what's wrong?"

bill shushed her and knocked her down to get on her elbows and knees, bill sat behind her and looked at the pretty red mark on her ass. "i'm gonna fuck your pretty pussy, you want me to fuck your tight pussy?" bill brought her hand down to stan's opening, dragging her thumb across her clit and listening to stan's pleads for more. bill pressed the dildo back inside of stan, still using her fingers to touch her clit. bill's other hand was on stan's ass, slapping it lightly at first and then starting to go harder along with her thrusts. bill adjusted her thrusts and was ramming straight into stan's g-spot, a place stan could barely find when she touched herself. 

"th-there! fuck me, please, there b-bill." 

"want me to fuck too here?" bill asked with a chuckle as she fucked into the same spot. "you like that? you like it when i fuck you babe?"

"i'm so close, gonna cum." stan clenched down on bill's cock, about to finish at any second. bill began moving her hand at a faster speed on stan's clit, feeling stan's wetness on her hand. 

"you're gonna cum on my cock baby, say it. say my cock is gonna make you cum better then you ever have." bill growled. 

"you fuck me so good, make me cum better then anyone else." stan shook and felt herself cumming, loud screams falling from her lips. 

"you're so good baby, yeah, cum just like that for me." bill continued her slow rocks into stan and stopped when stan couldn't take anymore, her arms became wheel and she fell to her chest. bill rolled her on to her stomach and looked down at her dropping cunt, then looking back into stan's eyes before bending down and running her tongue over it. tasting the bitter cum stan dripped out, "fuck baby, you taste so good." bill sucked hard on stan's clit and continued licking up all the juices. 

"th-thank you." stan whined out. 

"no problem princess..."


End file.
